A fluid may contain particles in a variety of different shapes and sizes. The fluid may intentionally contain particles, or may unintentionally contain particles. Unintentional particles can originate from a number of different sources, such as from the environment, from incorrect handling or storage of the fluids, or as a residual from forming, packaging or filling of a vessel holding the fluid. The fluid can also contain bubbles.